Gama Kurogane Vs. Jaki and Kotarou
' Gama Kurogane Vs. Jaki and Kotarou' is the first battle of the second round of the Unabara Tournament. This battle is between Gama Kurogane of the Ogame School and Jaki and Kotarou of the Kasanemanji School. Prologue Gama, Shin, Zenmaru, and Naoyoshi leave the castle. Zenmaru then comments about how the people around them look like enemies, which Shin says that they will have to careful around crowds. Gama then tells Naoyoshi to not leave their side, and then says that they are already being targeted. Gama then notices something, and pulls Naoyoshi out of the way of a flying object. They then notice that the ones targeting them are Jaki and Kotarou of the Kasanemanji School. Kotarou then says the odds about meeting them again, which Jaki says that they must be lucky. Zenmaru then gets excited and says that he will take on te short one. Gama then stops Zenmaru, which Zenmaru asks what Gama is going. Gama then tells Zenmaru and Shin to watch Naoyoshi since they don't know where the enemy will attack from, and that he will be enough to take on Jaki and Kotarou. Battle Jaki then gets angry, which Kotarou says that they should use Orochi. Jaki and Kotarou then use Orochi, which Gama blocks one weight and catches the other. Jaki then wraps his chains around the arm Gama used to catch his weight. Jaki then tries to cause Gama to fall by pulling the weight, which Gama just uses the pull to accelerate his speed. Gama then slashes at Jaki, but notices that Jaki is wearing chain mail and that his slash did nothing. Jaki then says that Gama has gotten careless which Gama notices a weight being thrown at him and dodges. Kotarou then asks Jaki if he is okay, which Jaki says that he is. Zenmaru then laughs and says that he would be able to cut rght through the chain, which Gama says that he is fine and that Zenmaru would be in the way. Jaki then says that Gama is pretty good and that they have no choice but to use those. Jaki also says that Muraku will forgive them if they kill all of them, which Kotarou says that they haven't used them since the first round. Jaki and Kotarou then pull out their deadly weapon of the Kasanemanji School, Jagon and Mitsuboshi. Gama then thinks about their weapons and wonders about them. Jaki then attacks which Gama barely dodges. Gama then thinks about how powerful Jaki's weapon is and how he should be able to dodge it since it attacks in a straight line. Gama then notices Kotarou's attack and moves out of the way. Kotarou then manipulates the chain, which causes the weights to attack from three different directions. Gama then dodges one but the two other chains wrap around his sword and leg. Kotaoru then pulls on the chain, which Jaki then goes for the attack. Gama then throws his sword at Kotarou, who dodges but lets his chains get loosen. Jaki is then shocked which Gama draws his second sword and attack with a thrust. Jaki then thinks about how Gama's attack won't work and tries to continue with his attack. Gama then uses Kosen, one of Iori's techniques, and thrusts his sword through Jaki. Gama then turns his attention to Kotarou and says that their is one left. Gama then cuts the chain and asks if Kotarou still wants to do this. Kotarou then thinks about how strong Gama is and how he is going to attacks him. When the Tamagakushi School attacks, Gama tries to go and help but Kotarou stops him. Kotarou then tells Gama that he is not going to let him go since Gama had killed Jaki. Kotaoru then throws his weight at Gama, which Gama thinks that he will have to use that. Kotaoru is then shocked when Gama suddenly disappears, but then notices that he had been slashed by Gama who reappears behind him. Aftermath Shin then notices that techniqiue that Gama had use. Kotaoru then wonders what happen as he fall to the ground and dies. Gama then thinks to himself that he taken care of any interference. He then looks over for Naoyoshi but notices that Naoyoshi is gone. Trivia *This battle is the start of the second battle of the Unabara Tournament. *Jagon and Mitsuboshi is revealed during this battle. *Narukami is revealed during this battle Category:Battle